The Light in my Stars
by jamie123
Summary: When it becomes almost unbearable for AJ Lee, she talks to the one person she can trust more than anyone else Paige. Paige and AJ
1. Chapter 1

**The light in my stars**

Chapter 1

AJ Lee was lying on the floor tears rolling down her cheeks screaming uncontrollably. "AJ I'm so sorry", Phil Brooks (CM Punk) whispered before trying to pull herself to him for a hug. She screamed at him, "No you're not doing this to be anymore," AJ clenched her teeth as she began sobbing and punching Punk in the chest as hard as she could, which wasn't very hard but still hard enough to feel it. "Baby" Punk whispered, "I love you, I'd never hurt you." AJ sniffled, "but you did hurt me, look at me i'm bleeding, I'm covered in bruises", Punk laughed "don't say things like that!" "Why not it's true, you did hurt me" AJ cried back. She wiped her left eye with her sleeve, and you're laughing about it. Punk laughed again and slowly massaged his head with his fingers. AJ turned away and headed towards the door. "Where do you think you're going" Punk shouted menacingly, "Your mine Bitch." AJ felt her heart pumping in her chest harder and harder as Punk approached her slowly but enough to intamidate her. AJ gulped and stared at the man she'd once loved more than anything in the world and who she once thought loved her follow her maniacally around the room. "You're Mine Punk whispered, You're fucking mine!" He shouted the last part and started walking faster towards AJ. "No I'm not i'm n.." her words got caught in her throat and she couldn't speak, she began to shake and feel dizzy and then she felt nothing but fear. "I'm leaving Punk, I'm leaving and I'm never ever coming back" she managed to choke finding it hard to breathe. "You're not going anywhere Punk screamed, I told you you're mine!" He stared at AJ so he could see her terrified expression, but was shocked when he saw a small smile on her face. "AJ I.." he was cut off with AJ's boot hitting him in the balls and then hitting them again and again and again, as she began angrily stomping at his groin. AJ stared at her ex lover on the floor clutching his balls in pain, "you bitch" he whispered. She wanted to hurt him she wanted to so badly, but all she could hear was one thing, "Run AJ run." She opened the door and ran as fast as she possibly could out of the house and jumped into her car. She drove as far away as possible, so that Phil couldn't find her. She sighed and set up her router so she could drive to the airport, she finally knew what she needed to do. She took a deep breath, "this is it April this is a new life and a new start without that dickhead in it." She smiled to herself for the first time in months, "I've finally got my life back and he's not taking it away from me this time" and she meant every word. She jumped out of her car and headed towards the plane, once again taking a deep breath. She closed her eyes and hopped onto the plane hurrying into her seat. She sighed with relief when she heard the plane set off into the sky and let out a loud gasp that she had been holding in for so long, knowing that she would be free from him at least for now. She smiled weakly and picked up her phone, "Hey Paige it's me AJ, look I've really missed you, I'm on a plane now I'm coming to see you, We need to talk it's really important", Paige smiled on the other end of the phone "Of course AJ come over and see me as soon as you can." AJ nodded her head despite Paige not being able to see her, "I will love you Paige", Paige smiled again "I love you too AJ bye" "bye.." AJ whispered back. AJ leant back in her seat and closed her eyes. "I do love you" Paige thought, more than you'll ever know and I missed you so much baby girl. Paige laughed she was so excited to see AJ again, but little did she know that the news she would get from AJ would be the most heart breaking news she'd ever hear.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Paige was running frantically around her house cleaning and putting things away, she wasn't normally the sort of person who cared about how tidy things were, in fact she was probarbly the least tidy person you'd ever meet. However with AJ, Paige did care about what she thought and wanted her place to look good enough for AJ. She looked around happy that it would be tidy enough for when AJ came. She sat down and relaxed and lay on the sofa running her hand through her hair and turning on the TV. AJ was angry, sad but mainly extremely depressed, she'd always suffered from deppression but without doubt the times when she felt most depressed were when she was with Phil he wasn't always abusive towards AJ infact leaving the WWE is what probarbly turned him that way definitely not AJ. At first he was nice, kind and supportive towards AJ and had never ever considered hurting her, not even once. He hadn't been nasty or abusive towards AJ until he'd left the WWE and then one night Phil was different he wasn't the same happy cheery man AJ had grown so fond of and adored. He was depressed, angry and scary and AJ hated it. So AJ being a kind hearted person as she always was and still is tried to make him feel better.

Flashback AJ slowly approched Phil she'd noticed how sad and depressed he was "Punk baby what's the matter" "What's the matter he gritted his teeth, are you taking the piss or are you just fucking stupid AJ". AJ covered her mouth in shock she'd never seen Punk so angry and intamidating before this wasn't the same CM Punk she was in love with maybe she should have took the hint and as Elias would say shut her mouth but she didn't. "Phil I hate seeing you like this, I love you and I care about you". Punk laughed, "You love me AJ" she nodded her head yes I do. Punk shook his head "you know what, something's just occured to me and it's actually quite funny, you say you care about me and you say you love me". AJ look me in my eyes, AJ did as asked smiling as best she could. "I never loved you. I didn't give a shit about you then and I still don't now, you're a stupid bitch and a useless little slut. AJ had tears in her eyes, "Punkie you don't mean that, tell me you don't mean that" Punk smirked, grabbing AJ and forcing her to kiss him AJ pulled back almost immideately, Punk what are you doing? Punk stared at AJ like she was a piece of meat. AJ was scared now she thought Punk cared about her, she thought he loved her. But she was wrong, how did she know he wasn't going to hurt her she didn't know him like she thought she did. This was the real CM Punk. Punk stared through her, making AJ feel like shit, he massaged his temple and sighed "AJ you either give me what I want or he paused for a second thinking of the words, or i'll beat you like the little bitch you are." AJ tried looking at Punk but she couldn't, she didn't know where she was, she was shaking and panicking, "NO, NO, NO," she kept screaming. Punk growled "YES, YES, YES," Aj had no idea what was happening, she had her eyes closed and she was rocking back and forth holding her knees to her chest. "AJ" Punk whispered, AJ blinked and saw Punk looking at her normally. Punk she whispered, gently touching his cheek. Punk I.. "SMACK" AJ almost fell of her feet from the slap punk delievered to her left cheek this wasn't a dream AJ clenched her eyes shut this was really happening. She gulped and stared him in the eyes, Punk stared at the look of pure fear on the face of AJ Lee, and there it was the anger, the hatred all in his eyes again. AJ slowly got up expecting Punk to be repulsed by his actions, but he actually looked happy a proud smirk plastered on his face. AJ knew what was happening at that moment, she saw the evil, crazed look in her ex lovers eyes. She closed her eyes, trying not to cry so he couldn't see her as weak but there was no use, she couldn't prevent him from hitting her, she couldn't stop him. She was defenceless, and as Punk said "useless", as hard as she tried she still felt tears rolling down her cheeks. Punk sneered and attacked her stomach, punching her hard. It hurt AJ of course it did every punch felt like a stab in the chest. It killed the pain was almost unbearable, but the physical pain she felt didn't even come close to the agony and torment that came from the emotional pain that she felt inside. It was horrible, it was killing her and she was powerless to stop it. End of Flashback

Maybe she should have realised and left that night but she didn't somehow Punk convinced her he cared and she fell for it and he must of been laughing in her face the whole time. And then he hurt her again and AJ still forgived him and then he did it again and again and again, until AJ decided enough was enough and she kicked him in the balls litrelly and ran away, so that's where she was now running away from him. AJ groaned, she was hungry and she was tired she got out her phone and sighed when she saw Punk had sent her 3 texts. She bit her lip trying to calm herself down she opened the first text and her eyes widened. "AJ bitch you think you can kick me in the balls and i'll let you get away with it. I'm gonna come and find you and fucking kill you, you stupid bitch"_. _She shuddered knowing it wasn't a good idea to read the next one she gulped and opened the next message._ "_I know where you are AJ, there's only two places you can be either with Saraya or with Celeste which means you won't be the only girl beaten like a bitch".Tears were in AJ's eyes now and she felt fearful again, "please don't hurt Kaitlyn or Paige they're the two people I care about more than anything in the world leave them alone Punk they don't deserve this and they don't need your shit. She felt herself about to burst into tears when she opened the final text, "_actually AJ, I think I'm gonna give Kaitlyn a visit let her know what a nice person I am... and beat her ass"._ AJ gulped, "oh shit now what am I going to do." She didn't know whether to tell Paige now or not she needed a friend now more than anything but what if this scared Paige away and she never talked to AJ again. AJ then realised the possibility of her not telling her and Paige finding out from Punk. Paige might never forgive her or maybe she would, but AJ wasn't prepared to take that risk. AJ rubbed her temples with her knuckles, Paige needs to know she decided she needs to know before it's too late. AJ sighed but first she needed something to eat. She pulled up to the nearest restaurant and saw it was closed she looked at the time on her phone. 12.05pm for fuck sakes she muttered before deciding to make her way to Paige's house.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. AJ gulped when she saw the time 12.05am Jesus Christ I don't even know if Paige is asleep if not will she even let me in AJ shook her head, Paige is my friend I'll text her and see if it's still OK for me to come over. AJ pulled out her phone and texted Paige "Hey Paige I'm really sorry I'm late but I was just texting to ask if it's still OK for me to come over please." She waited for what seemed like a lifetime for her but was probably barely even 3 minutes before she got a response, "Yep" AJ smiled then sighed at the same time "erm Paige" "Yes" Paige responded "I don't want to seem like an ungrateful bitch but could you come over and get me please sorry." "No you can freeze outside! Jk of course I'll come and fetch you where are you, (AJ please don't call yourself a bitch.) AJ looked around where was she "There's a burger restaurant a train station and there's a costa shop. There's also a hotel across the road. Oh and the road is called Sanver Road. "Oh you're only like 10 mins away from me AJ hold on I'm coming to get you. "Thanks Paige" AJ quickly texted back. Oh thank God she's OK Paige whispered to herself I was starting to worry she'd got lost or worse Paige shook her head but she's alright now that's all that matters she slipped on her cardigan, a pair of jeans and her shoes and picked up her keys hold on tight AJ, I'm coming to get you and with that she jumped into her car and set off to find AJ. "Traffic you better not fuck with me" Paige warned. AJ hummed a tune to herself sweetly as she played candy crush on her phone waiting for Paige. After about 15 minutes Paige arrived AJ felt herself go warm inside and happy to see her best friend again. "Hi Paige" AJ shouted enthusiastically. Paige beamed at AJ and laughed "are you getting in AJ" Paige asked, tapping on the passenger seat next to hers. AJ nervously nodded her head and hopped into the car. "Holy shit Paige this car is insane", Paige laughed, "Yeah I know I brought it about a month ago." AJ lay back in her seat "I've missed you Paige" AJ whispered, "I missed you too AJ" Paige smiled back the two continued making small talk until they made their way back to Paige's house. AJ took a deep breath and hugged Paige tightly, none of them particularly wanting to let go, both for different reasons.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Paige stared at AJ fast asleep on the sofa. She looked so peaceful and calm and it melted Paige's heart. Paige noticed the blanket was falling off of AJ so went to wrap it back around her when all of a sudden AJ started screaming. "No, No, No stop please. Paige concerned for AJ gently rubbed her cheek AJ are you OK AJ talk to me. AJ still scared slowly began to open her eyes. Get off of me Don't hurt me, You said you loved me you told me you loved me. AJ was shaking now please don't hurt me Phil I'm sorry. Paige feeling herself getting more and more upset gently kissed AJ on the top of the head and started stroking her hair AJ it was just a dream it's me Paige come on calm down. "Paige" AJ whispered. Paige looked into her eyes and AJ saw fear AJ buried her head into Paige's shoulder, I Knew I should have told you now it's all my fault you hate me don't you Paige. Paige stared at AJ, look at me AJ, she stared into Paige's eyes close your eyes. Paige wiped the tears off of AJ's face, I love you you're my best friend I'd never hate you Ok. Ok Paige repeated AJ slowly nodded her head. You know don't you AJ whispered Paige desperately trying to stay strong for AJ slowly nodded her head. I think so AJ but I don't know everything, I need to know. "AJ did, Paige closed her eyes and slowly opened them again did he hurt you?" AJ felt tears stream down her face she nodded her head. AJ you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, but I'll be here for you whenever you need me to be and I promise you you can always talk to me. AJ felt her chest get warmer and she started to calm down slowly. I'll tell you Paige, he wasn't always that way. But I remember when he hit me for the first time. AJ coughed and took a deep breath it wasn't long after he'd left the WWE when he started to feel depressed he wouldn't talk to me I felt bad for him. So one day I decided to try and talk to him so we could sort it out together. So I asked him what the matter was and he got angry he called me stupid and a bitch. Paige that was the first time he'd ever sworn at me like that I looked him in the eyes and told him I loved him and he laughed he said he found it funny that I loved him because he never gave a shit about me that's what he said. I was shocked I looked him in his eyes and asked him if he really meant that and he just stared at me like I was nothing Paige. Paige felt AJ shaking so gently held her hand tightly making AJ feel calmer again. And then he kissed me I pulled back and then he got angry he stared at me and told me I either give him what he wants or AJ swallowed hard or he said he'd "beat me like a bitch." Tears started to fall down AJ's cheeks. And then I felt dizzy and scared, I didn't know what was happening. Then I heard him gently whisper my name and it calmed me down I think I thought it was a dream or perhaps he'd realised he cared about me. I started to calm down so I went to hug him and that's when he... AJ paused looking at Paige who was holding AJ's hand between her own. Paige I... Paige stroked AJ's hand it's Ok AJ your doing so well. AJ nodded her head and sighed and then he slapped me hard I almost fell over I was scared Paige there was nothing I could do to protect myself but I still thought maybe he'd realise and be repulsed by what he'd just done so I looked him in the eyes and saw nothing but hate I didn't understand and then his face changed and he had a sick twisted smile on his face and then I knew I was going to get hurt. I tried not to cry I didn't want him to see how vulnerable I was but it was all too late I'd never felt so useless in all my life as I did then and then he pushed me onto the floor and punched me in the stomach over and over again. And that was it for the first time. But he lied to me and told me he loved me and I believed him he was evil Paige he hated me and he never loved me he used me as a human punchbag and I just let him. AJ stopped talking and cried as she fell into Paige's arms Paige gripped her lightly and kissed the top of her head it's OK AJ he won't hurt you anymore. I'll protect you I promise you. You're still going to hate me AJ whispered. Why is their more? Paige asked slowly stroking AJ's hair. AJ gave Paige her phone and gave her the texts Punk had sent her Paige didn't say anything and just stared in shock. I'm so sorry AJ I was right wasn't I you do hate me don't you AJ asked Paige shook her head, he won't hurt Kaitlyn or me he's just trying to scare you ignore him if it makes you feel any better we can talk to Kaitlyn. AJ shook her head No I don't want her to hate me. AJ she won't hate you she feels the same way about you than I do. You're always going to be her best friend to her whatever happens. AJ looked at Paige are you sure Paige she asked Paige nodded her head of course OK we'll tell her but can we wait. Of course AJ it's your decision thanks Paige I don't know where I'd be if it wasn't for you thank you so so much. Paige smiled always pumpkin, AJ giggled and hugged up to Paige on the sofa as she slowly began closing her eyes.

A/N OK so AJ told Paige the truth and it went well. Paige really cares about AJ, there will be more characters in this story however the main characters will be AJ and Paige. If you read this feel free to leave a comment.


End file.
